The Life Sciences Research Office (LSRD) of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) proposes to sponsor a workshop meeting to discuss the opportunities for research on "The Role of Folate and Vitamin B12 in Neurotransmitter Metabolism and Degenerative Neurologic Changes Associated with Age." Discussion topics will also include approaches to the study of age-related neurological changes, neurotransmitter metabolism, and the folate and vitamin B12 nutritional status of the elderly. Scientists active in the disciplines of nutrition, neurology, gerontology, clinical medicine, epidemiology, physiology, cell biology, and biochemistry will be invited to participate. The form at of the workshop will include introductory talks by invited speakers on the current status of understanding and gaps in knowledge, followed by sessions with five working groups on selected topics, each with a discussion leader and rapporteur, to discuss recommendations on research approaches and priorities. Each participant in the meeting will attend two of the workshop sessions to encourage the exchange of information and views across the disciplines represented. At the final session, all participants will reconvene and the individual working groups will report their recommendations. These recommendations, plus summaries of the talks by invited speakers, will be prepared as a publicly available report of the workshop.